Healing Andromeda
by Delta General 42
Summary: When juvenile delinquent Andromeda Persis Persephone Athena Jackson is sent to a rehabilitation camp, away from her siblings and friends, she is forced to open herself up to people who she has just met.(Bad summery)Fem!Percy, Male!Thalia WARNING THIS FIC MAY HAVE SOME TRIGGERS i.e. mentions of rape, abuse, alcoholism, drug addiction, smoke addiction, cutting and attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Andromeda**

When juvenile delinquent Andromeda Persis Persephone Athena Jackson is sent to a rehabilitation camp, away from her siblings and friends, she is forced to open herself up to people who she has just met. (Bad summery) Fem!Percy Male!Thalia WARNING THIS FIC MAY HAVE SOME TRIGGERS i.e. mentions of rape, abuse, alcoholism, drug addiction, smoke addiction, cutting and attempted suicide. You have been warned.

Chapter One: Finding out

Andromeda Jackson slammed her locker door, after getting half a bottle of Vodka, and stalked out of the school, meeting up with her sister Zoe and her friends Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngilo, Grover Underwood and Zack 'Olympus' Smith.

Zack was nick named Olympus because when he first came to the school he would only respond to the word Olympic, after the sister ship to the ill-fated Titanic, thus he became Olympus and his height didn't help matters, since he towered over everyone in the group.

"Stop to get your special nectar?" Asked Zoe, with a hint of disapproval.

"Yeah, what'cha gonna do about it?" Asked Persi, as she preferred to be called.

"You have the twins to think of, and we don't need you to get into your old habits again." Said Annabeth, looking at Persi.

Persi kept quiet, not revealing that she hadn't really stopped, it had just gone down but she still did it.

"Well, I can't stay, Sally wants me back at the apartment before five so I'll see you around." Said Persi, heading to her aunt's house.

After an hour and a half walk, she arrived at the flat, only to find that when she entered, to see Sally talking to a man in a wheel chair.

"You really think this camp can help her?" Asked Sally looking hopeful.

"Yes, she will be better before you know it." Said the wheel chair bound man.

"I'll talk to her about it." Said Sally before the man left.

Persi then chose to wait a couple of minutes before entering the flat and making her presence known.

"So where are you sending me now?" Said Persi looking at Sally.

"A place called Camp Half-Blood, Perseus and Selene can visit regularly and you it had all sorts of area you can use to occupy yourself while you are there." Said Sally looking at her niece.

Persi knew she wouldn't give up easily before she decided to give it a shot.

"Fine, they'll probably find out I'm a lost cause though." Said Persi before she walked over to her children, she started to wonder what Luke would think of them, but she quickly tore her mind from her ex-boyfriend turned assaulter.

"Hey, Sweetheart's Mummy's home." She cooed into the play pen, looking down at her son and daughter, "Mummy's gonna go away for a while, but you can come and visit me whenever you like, but I can't come home, not until I'm better again, okay?" Said Persi, all she got in response was a gurgle from her daughter.

*/HA/*

It had been two weeks since the man in the wheel chair, Chiron Brunner, had come to visit and now it was time for Persi to go to the camp, all of her friends and family had come to see her off, Triton and Tyson had given her a small flute to play 'in case she got bored' and they all said their farewells.

After Traveling for about two hours they arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

*/HA/*

Tyler Thaddeus Grace sat in a soft chair in the television room waiting for Mr. Brunner to arrive with the new inmate in his personal hell.

He was sitting with his friends, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo and his little brother Jason.

All of them had met here and they had formed a gang of sorts.

Eventually Mr. Brunner wheeled through the door, with a sour expression on his face, followed by Clarisse and a good looking black haired girl with sea green eyes.

"Mr Grace, perhaps you can explain to Ms. Jackson on why we don't allow drugs, alcohol, cigarettes and knives into the camp." Said Mr. Brunner, holding a small bag in his grasp.

"Which Grace?" Asked Tyler and Jason.

"Tyler, could you explain why we don't bring the mentioned implements into camp?" Said Mr. Brunner.

"We don't bring them into camp because we could end up harming ourselves or someone else and we'd have to purchase a straightjacket." Said Tyler in a bored tone.

Chiron sent him a warning look before turning to the new girl.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Ms. Jackson?" Said Chiron looking at her, she stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"My name is Andromeda Persis Persephone Athena Jackson, I am an alcoholic, a drug addict, I cut, I have stolen cars, gone joyriding and tried to shop lift, I say tried because the attendant always sees me even when her back is turned, I have a friend ,who's a police officer, who I call Greg." Said Andromeda before adding, "I prefer Persi."

Everyone was silent before her eyes settled on Tyler and Jason and she grinned.

"Ooooooooooh, The Grace boy's, why are you here, you're not that bad are you?" Said Persi looking straight a Tyler.

"Are you high, drunk or hyper?" Asked Jason looking at her eyes.

"I might be high or something, yeah" Said Persi before she fell flat on her face and began to cuddle the floor.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting case isn't it, Clarisse?" Said Mr. Brunner looking at the blond girl who had come through with them.

Clarisse just nodded and looked down at the girl.

**A/N: This is based off of ****_The Best Kind of Mistakes_**** but it might have a darker ring to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing Andromeda**

Chapter Two: Two Months

Persi had been at Camp Half-Blood for about two months and she had made friends with Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Jason Grace, however Tyler seemed to hate her, not that she was complaining.

They were currently waiting for the new counsellor, Persi had reduce the last one to tears, she felt sorry for her now, the new one was hired to start today, and he was late.

Persi sighed when Jason pulled Piper onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rolling her eyes as they started kissing, so she did what anyone else would do.

"So are you two in here for sex addiction?" Asked Persi as innocently as possible.

Jason and Piper separated spluttering about hey were in her for drugs or alcohol, Persi just smirked, until the door opened.

A tall man stood there with blue eyes and blond hair, and a dazzling smile which caused most of the girls in the group to melt, but Persi was immune to it, the man sat down.

"Hello my name is Apollo Mount, I'll be your counsellor for the rest of the year." Said Apollo, Persi groaned at the fact her mother's brother was going to be her counsellor.

"Now why don't introduce ourselves." Said Apollo, looking around the circle.

Tyler went first.

"Tyler" Said Tyler

"Reyna" Said Reyna, Tyler's best friend

"Leo" Said Leo

"Phoebe" Said Phoebe

"Piper" Said Piper

"Jason" Said Jason

"Frank" Said Frank

"Hazel" Said Hazel

"Calypso" Said Leo's girlfriend

"Persi, and that's all you're getting." Said Persi looking directly at her uncle.

"Well now we all know each other, let's start our activities for today, we'll start with trust falls." Said Apollo enthusiastically looking around the group.

"Right, Frank with Hazel, Leo with Calypso, Jason with Piper, Reyna with Phoebe and Tyler with Persi, come on chop, chop, get to it." Said Apollo after pairing them up.

Persi turned and looked at Tyler and looked at him uneasily.

"I'm not going to drop you, y'know." Said Tyler prompting Persi to turn round and fall back into his arms, his arms wrapped round her body just below he bust causing her to start wriggling and her breathing to quicken.

"Hey, stop wriggling, I can't keep you up-" Tyler suddenly cut himself off when he accidently dropped her, allowing her to run to the other side of the room and hide behind Apollo, trembling slightly.

"Alright, let's wrap up today's session then shall we? Right let's go early end, besides I hate this as much as you do." Said Apollo looking between Tyler and Persi.

Tyler left while Persi stayed behind to talk to Apollo.

Persi looked at her uncle with tear filled eyes.

"Reminded you of what happened with Luke, didn't it?" Said Apollo looking his youngest niece in the eye, who nodded.

"I-I didn't mean to freak out, it-it's just that Luke would always beat me and make me do thing that he wanted me to do, I-I don't want to go through that again." Sniffled Persi hugging her uncle, both unaware that Tyler was standing outside the door listening in.

*/HA/*

Tyler saw Piper and Jason up ahead so he started to run to catch up with them.

"Piper, do you think that you would be able to get Persi's file from Chiron's office?" Asked Tyler to his brother's girlfriend, who looked shocked.

"Yeah but it might take a while, possibly up until Christmas in order to sneak into Chiron's office, get the file and get out without being noticed. Why?" Asked Piper looking at Tyler.

"Well, she has a problem with someone called Luke I want to know what it is." Said Tyler, thinking on what he had heard Apollo's and Persi's conversation.

They fell silent when Persi caught up with them and they headed to the canteen, which was dubbed the Pavilion by Persi, because she claimed it looked like an ancient Greek dining area, earlier on in the day they announced that the new delivery of medicine had been delivered the day before and they would be handing it out with food at dinner.

Persi groaned before joining the queue, the others stayed for a bit to avoid being caught in the inevitable explosion.

"NO I'M NOT TAKING ANY OF THOSE! I'M TRYING TO GET OVER DRUG ADDICTION! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE? FIGHT DRUGS WITH DRUGS!" Yelled Persi throwing a handful of pills at the dinner lady.

The lady just sighed before pulling out a small bottle before handing it to Persi, who blushed and pocketed it, before Persi picked up her food and walked away rather embarrassed at her own display.

Tyler and Jason looked at each other.

"Don't even think about it." Deadpanned Tyler before getting his food and anti-depressants.

**A/N: What is Jason planning? The next chapter will take place one month later when Tyler gets Persi's file, Persi started in September it has been two months making it the end of October start of November, so what do ya think kids?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing Andromeda**

_Chapter Three: Visits_

Tyler looked at his brother uneasily, silently deciding who was going to make the call.

"Well, since I can't remember shit, you'll have to do it." Said Jason looking at Tyler without a hint of sympathy.

"Fine, but you have to call Dad and Hera." Said Tyler pointing at his brother before he picked up the phone, he was just about to start dialling the numbers when a little girl ran up to Persi. Tyler was confused until he saw a blonde haired woman and a dark haired man follow the girl with a boy the same age as her, Persi crouched down and pulled her into a hug, Tyler then dialled his mother's phone number.

_"__Hello?"_ Said a voice from other the phone.

"Hi, mum, it's Tyler, Jason's here next to me, we're calling to well wish you a happy Christmas and hope to see you in the New Year." Tyler had forced himself to say the last part of his sentence, with a strained smile.

_"__Well, I wouldn't count on it, since you're obviously in the wrong place for rehab and frankly I've just given up on you and you're brother."_ Said Ms. Grace in a dismissive tone of voice.

Tyler forced himself to stay calm, "What sort of mother gives up on the children she gave birth too? Are you really that shallow? I'm personally glad you're not here because you'd lower the brain cells of everyone in the complex." Said Tyler, venom coating his words.

_"__YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN TREAT YOUR OWN MOTHER THAT WAY AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!"_ Screeched Ms. Grace into her end of the phone.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY MOTHER OR NOT! HERA'S BEEN A BLOODY BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU! YOU JUST SIT AT HOME AND GET DRUNK OFF YOUR FUCKING ARSE ALL DAY!" Yelled Tyler, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, until Jason tugged on his arm and pointed towards the door, Tyler followed his gaze and saw his Dad, Zeus, and Hera standing in the door way shocked at what they had just heard.

Then the little girl toddled up to him and started to gum his leg, soaking his combats around the shin area.

*/HA/*

Persi stood near the door waiting for her parents and children to turn up, she cast a quick glance around the room, noting that Tyler and Jason were by the phone, Piper was talking to her mother, Frank was on the phone to Grandmother, Leo was outside with Calypso, Phoebe was throwing darts at the dart board, Hazel was reading a book and Reyna was trying to sort out the tables for the visitors, _'She has to be OCD' _Thought Persi, watching the girl rearranging the tables over and over again.

Persi looked towards the door again and saw Selene toddle/run into the room heading straight for her, Persi crouched down and opened her arms, engulfing her daughter in a hug and started kissing her face invoking a giggle from the one and a half year old.

"You seem so natural at this Andromeda." Said a voice in front, Persi looked up and saw her mother holding Perseus in her arms, who seemed to have fallen asleep, Persi took her son from his Grandmother and started rocking the little boy.

"So, how's everyone?" Asked Persi looking at her father.

"Triton has gotten his doctor's degree, Zoe has finally stopped the heavy flirting with Zack and agreed to go on a date with him, Tyson has started his engineers course, Annabeth has moved in with mother, since her dad no longer wants her, Nico, his sister, father and mother have gone to the Alps for the month, Grover has gone to England for two weeks and, as you can see, Selene has started walking." Said Poseidon looking at his daughter.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY MOTHER OR NOT! HERA'S BEEN A BLOODY BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU! YOU JUST SIT AT HOME AND GET DRUNK OFF YOUR FUCKING ARSE ALL DAY!" Yelled Tyler, from across the room in to the phone, Persi finally her daughter had taken an interest in the gothic-emo boy and was toddling towards him.

"Who's that?" Asked Artemis, Persi's mother.

"That would be Tyler, a bit of an arse, but he's alright, if you can stand him" Said Persi looking at Selene, who was currently gumming Tyler's leg, while a couple walked towards him and Jason, Persi excused herself and hurried to get Selene from Tyler's leg.

"Sorry, she tends to latch on to peoples legs from time to time." Said Persi, trying to coax Selene off of Tyler's leg when the couple had reached Tyler and Jason.

"Tyler, Jason, how are you?" Asked the man, with a deep booming voice.

"We're fine dad, well I am, and I think that Tyler needs anger management instead of the anti-depressants he's on." Said Jason.

"Did you mean it?" Asked Hera looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, you call us to make sure we're alright, you visit us, and practically you're our mother, not Beryl." Said Tyler, now fully aware of Persi trying to pry the child off of his leg, "Persi, is that you're sister?" Asked Tyler looking down at the dark haired little girl.

Persi tensed, Tyler had been acting nicer towards her after her panic attack incident in Apollo's counselling session.

"Tyler, I think you'd find that is her daughter, am I right?" Said Hera looking at Persi.

Persi didn't answer, as she resumed her efforts to get the small child off Tyler's leg before her parents went home.

"Selene Artemis Jackson, get off his leg now or you won't have any chocolate." Said Persi in her mothering voice.

Selene removed her mouth from Tyler's leg and held her arms up for the male to pick her up, while this was happening no one noticed Poseidon and Artemis walk up behind them until Artemis spoke.

"Well, he's definitely passed the Selene test." Said Artemis, causing Persi to jump half a foot in the air.

"You didn't answer to my question, is that girl you're daughter?" Asked Hera looking directly at Persi.

Persi was about to answer, when Selene complained.

"Mama, hungry, milk." Said the one year old, looking at Persi.

"Andromeda, I'll talk to Hera about the children, why don't you three head outside with the twins." Said Artemis depositing Perseus in Persi's arms.

Persi nodded and beckoned for the two males to follow her outside.

"So you have kids." Said Jason looking at the sixteen year old girl.

"Yeah, I have full custody of them because their father is in prison for a variety of things including, murder, assault, drunk driving and rape." Said Persi, knowing that both of her children were actually asleep.

"Who's their father?" Asked Tyler curious.

"You'll know when you read my file, yes I know you having Piper try and obtain it for you, but that's fine, because the first night I was here I used the laptop I brought to tap into their server system and looked at all of the files, Jason is suffering from sudden selective amnesia, Piper was a alcoholic, Leo was prone to arson, Reyna is one of the part time counsellors with a smoking problem and you had a drug addiction problem and you started to cut but you father found out a removed you from you're mothers care, I have my file in my pocket I you want to read it." Said Persi looking at Tyler, who looked between shocked, impressed and furious.

"You read my file?" asked Tyler in disbelief.

"I read everyone's file, Tyler." Said Persi, "it is how I know I'm not going to be stuck with anyone like Luke again." Said Persi, looking slightly ashamed of herself.

Leo and Calypso, who had been standing nearby, heard what she had said.

"Wait, you hacked the camps system, in just three hours?" Said Leo looking impressed.

Persi said nothing as she balanced her son on her hip, reaching into the pocket of her coat and handed Tyler and envelope.

"Piper wouldn't be able to find it because I'm one of the special cased that has theirs on a computer because they already think I'm a lost cause." Said Persi, while Tyler took the envelope.

*/HA/*

Artemis turned to face Hera and Zeus, Poseidon took an interest in a book on battle ships on the book shelf.

"Now you're probably wondering why she has twins at the age of sixteen, right?" Said Artemis looking at the couple.

"Yes, she hasn't been going to brothels has she?" Asked Hera, looking worried.

"No, she was raped by her ex-boyfriend because she broke up with him because he would beat her, he's the reason she got hooked on drugs, alcohol and smoking, and she started to try and end her life to get away from him, seventeen times, and twelve of those times was when she was going out with him, three after the children were born and twice when she was pregnant with the twins and it was her trying to end her life her waters broke." Said Artemis, looking at Hera.

"What was the boy's name?" Asked Zeus looking worried.

"Luke Castellan, why?" Replied Artemis looking at the man with the foot long beard.

"That is the name of Tyler's former best friend, I say former because Luke's the reason Jason has memory loss." Said Zeus looking out the window, seeing Tyler holding a piece of paper, before he put it in his pocket, and pulling Persi into a hug.

**A/N: Yeah, Luke's going to be a baddie on more than one account in this, but it is what will get Persi and Tyler together, I am going to start work on chapter four and to those who are reading ****_Child of the Sea and the Hunt_**** I am working on chapter nine and hopefully they will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing Andromeda**

Chapter Four: Christmas and beginnings

Persi sat bolt up-right in her bed, breathing heavily and eyes darting around the room.

When she gained awareness of her surroundings, she relaxed, before getting out of bed and going for a shower, where she caught sight of old, faded scars from when she had hit rock bottom on her arms, wrists, legs and abdomen, in her attempts to end her pain, only stopping briefly when she found out she was pregnant with her babies.

After a quick wash, Persi went over to her desk, her room was laid out like a normal bed room, with a wardrobe, a desk, a computer, a bed and a joined bathroom. She picked up her phone and decided to call Annabeth.

_"__Hello?"_ said Annabeth, on the other side of the phone line.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Persi, how are you doing?" Said Persi, lying down on her bed.

_"__Persi! Oh my gods! How are you coping? Don't worry Tyson will be alright, he has the best doctor's looking after him-"_ Said Annabeth, before Persi cut her off.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about? What's happened to Tyson?" Demanded Persi, concerned for her little brother.

_"__You don't know do you? I shouldn't tell you, your parents should." _Said Annabeth panicking.

"Annabeth tell me what happened right now!" Yelled Persi, causing Annabeth to become silent.

_"__Tyson was caught in a burning building last night, he was badly burnt and they don't know if he'll pull through, they're doing the best they can. Persi, the fire was set by Luke. He got out a couple of days ago." _Said Annabeth, her voice void of emotion.

Persi began to panic, did he know about the twins? Would he try and come for her? What was she going to do? Persi started to hyperventilate, dropping the phone, when someone knocked on her door and Tyler's voice yelled "I don't know how you celebrate Christmas at home but here we gather in a group for lunch." Persi relaxed at hearing Tyler's voice come through the door and not Luke's.

"Give me a moment." Said Persi, bending down to pick up her phone, noticing that Annabeth had decided to hang up first, and put it on the desk.

Persi headed out the door, where she bumped into Tyler.

"You must be a terrible morning person if you're still drowsy at this time." Said Tyler, humour lacing his tone.

Persi just nodded as she and Tyler headed down to the canteen, to get some breakfast.

Persi had gotten herself an omelette, while Tyler got some cornflakes, they both went to sit down at the table closest to the door.

Tyler practically started to inhale his food, while Persi just nibbled hers. Tyler noticed that she was strangely quiet, she usually spoke loudly about when she had tried to hijack cars or had failed at shop lifting, but she hadn't made a sound.

"Persi, are you alright?" Asked Tyler looking concerned.

Persi was silent before motioning for Tyler to follow her outside, they both got up silently and left the canteen, going outside they walked until they reached a tree near the gates.

"My brother was admitted to hospital last night after getting caught in a fire where he worked part time." Said Persi, gaining Tyler's full attention, "He's currently unconscious and they don't know if he'll make it." Persi's voice cracked on the last few words.

"Tyson's strong, he'll make it." Said Tyler, putting an arm around Persi, the girl's shoulders started to shake, telling Tyler that she was crying, Tyler held her tighter before she had calmed down enough to speak, "The fire was set by my ex-boyfriend, he got out of prison two days ago." Said Persi looking up at Tyler.

"Why would he try and kill your brother if he just got out?" Asked Tyler looking down at the girl he had his arms around.

"Because I was the reason, the case, that got him in there, he probably broke out or something but I was the reason he was locked away." Said Persi breaking Tyler's gaze.

"What did he do to you that got him locked up?" Asked Tyler starting worry.

"He raped me, he's the father of my children, he was thrown in prison because apparently what he did to me was all he needed to be locked up, he doesn't know about the twins but I can't help but think what he'd do if he finds them, I don't want to lose my babies, they're all I have and I don't know what I'd do without them." Said Persi, tearing up slightly.

"What's his name?" Asked Tyler.

"It should be in my file." Said Persi looking up at Tyler.

"It seems that whoever made your file they removed his name." Said Tyler, looking down at the short girl.

"Luke Castellan, but I don't class him as the father." Said Persi looking away from him.

"Luke?!" Said Tyler, shocked.

"You know him? How?" Said Persi, looking scared.

"Jason's file, he has amnesia, Luke's the reason he has amnesia, he attacked Jason after I refused to help him get his girlfriend back, he didn't attack me because he knew I could defend myself, so he attacked Jason just to get to me, hence why I'm here, I became depressed and I thought myself a failure because I failed to protect my brother." Said Tyler looking at her with pain filled eyes.

"I got hooked on drugs, alcohol, smoking and, eventually, self-harming. I even tried to kill myself a few times, twelve when I was going out with him, twice when I was pregnant and three after the twins were born, because I was terrified of this day, I hoped this day would never come but is has." Said Persi, "He raped me after I broke up with him, twice actually, it was when he came back for a third time he was caught by my sister and her best friend, Zack." Said Persi looking over at Tyler, who was now very close.

"Persi?" Whispered Tyler, so only she could hear.

"Yeah?" Answered Persi just as quietly.

"What would you say if I asked you out?" Asked Tyler his voice still low.

"What took you so long?" Said Persi before she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck, one hand going in his hair, while Tyler's arms wrapped themselves round her waist and pulled her closer.

*/HA/*

Persi and Tyler came in from outside, lips slightly swollen from their kiss, holding hands.

A chatter ceased when Persi and Tyler entered the room, everyone with looks varying from disbelief, smugness and pity.

Piper made her way forwards and looked at Persi.

"Persi we heard about what happened to your brother and Chiron has told us to tell you that you are free to visit him if you want." Said Piper looking down, catching sight of Persi's and Tyler's entwined fingers before letting out a squeal.

"Jason, you owe me fifty dollars!" Yelled Piper jumping up and down on the spot.

"FUCK!" Yelled Jason throwing his cards down before getting his wallet out.

"Piper, are you Bi-Polar?" Asked Persi looking at the excited girl.

"Yeah, why?" Replied Piper after getting the money Jason owed her.

"Because you went from really sombre and respectful to really excited and giddy." Said Tyler, before he saw Apollo coming towards them.

"Persi, your mother called, she's sending Zoe and Triton to pick you up and take you to visit Tyson." Said Apollo before he turned and walked away.

Persi turned to Tyler and looked into his eyes before speaking.

"Tyler, do you want to come with me or stay here?" Asked Persi biting her bottom lip.

"I come with you, you can introduce your new boyfriend to your family." Said Tyler before pulling her into a hug.

**A/N: Right now Tyler and Persi are together, I need review on if you want Tyson to die or not, be warned if no one review Tyson will die so if you want to save Tyson review, and I might give you cookies. (::) (::) (::)**

_**Delta General 42**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Healing Andromeda**

Chapter Five: Hospital

Zoe came to pick Persi up from the camp to take her to see Tyson, Zoe raised her eyebrows when she found that Tyler would be coming with Persi.

"So this is the new boyfriend mum's been on about then?" Asked Zoe looking at Tyler with a small glare.

"Zoe, he's not like Luke, he's different." Said Persi before getting into the car.

Zoe waited for a moment before turning to Tyler.

"If you even contemplate breaking her heart or getting her pregnant and running off, I will hunt you down and castrate you." Said Zoe before getting in the car with Tyler following.

The way down to the hospital was filled with a tense, awkward silence.

When they arrived at the hospital Persi immediately got out of the car and ran inside.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Tyson Jackson's room?" Asked Persi to the receptionist.

"Are you family?" Asked the woman tiredly.

"Yes, I'm his older sister." Said Persi, looking at her.

"Room 163" Said the receptionist.

Persi raced down the halls to room 163 and, upon arrival, saw her mother, father, aunt and Triton inside the room with Tyson on the bed, angry burns could be seen around his eyes, nose and mouth, while the rest of him was bandaged.

Persi slowly entered the room, catching the attention of her mother, who had gotten rid of the blonde hair dye, allowing her hair to return to its original Aruban.

"Persi!" Cried Artemis pulling her youngest daughter into a hug.

"Mum, what happened, all I got from Annabeth was that Tyson had been caught in a fire and the authorities believe it was set by _him_." Said Persi, as Zoe and Tyler walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD! What if he's looking for you? What if he knows? What if-" Said Artemis, before Tyler interrupted her babbling.

"What if Luke's so damn stupid, he lets everyone know where he is? Because I know Luke, he always goes to roughly the same area if he's going to attack and/or kill someone." Said Tyler, looking around the room, "Luke attacked my brother in the same area he attacked Persi, so he always leaves a trail." Said Tyler before looking at Tyson.

Everyone was silent for the next fifteen minutes.

Persi stood up and excused herself to go use the toilet.

After she had relieved herself Persi made her way back to Tyson's room, bumping into a blond haired man on the way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Persi as she stopped walking.

The man didn't reply as he stood up, before grabbing Persi and pulled her around the corner and pressed her against the wall.

"Hello, Andi." Said the man, Persi's eyes widening before she started struggling.

"Luke, let me go, please." Begged Persi as she struggled.

"No, I don't know what you game is, but you belong to me no one else, got that?" Said Luke as he started to choke her.

Persi nodded, gasping for breath, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Now why don't you go back to your brothers room and pray he'll be alright, because, after all, Perseus and Selene would miss their uncle, wouldn't they?" Said Luke, before adding, "And if you tell anyone I'm here, I will kill them and make you watch." With that Luke strode down the corridor and around the corner.

Persi slowly slid down to the floor, terrified, before getting back up and putting her 'everything's alright don't worry' face on.

When Persi entered the room, everyone noticed her façade, but didn't comment.

"He's still in the woods, we don't know if or when he'll wake up." Said the doctor treating him.

They stayed with Tyson until they were turfed out of the room when visiting hours ended.

Poseidon, Artemis and Triton accompanied Zoe with taking Persi and Tyler back to camp, when arriving there, they got out of the other car and waited for Persi to get out of Zoe's car.

"Alright, what happened when you went to the bathroom?" Asked Triton, looking at his sister.

Persi was silent, until Tyler walked over and quietly asked her what had happened, prompting her to burst into tears.

"He was there." Said Persi, "Luke was there, he cornered me on the way back and practically admitting to trying to kill Tyson! This is all my fault, I-I shouldn't have-" Said Persi, before Zoe interrupted.

"Shouldn't have what, broken up with him? Told us what he did to you? Kept quiet? If you did those it would have been you in that bed! Tyson is hard to get rid of, but he beat you with a crowbar! You tried to kill yourself because if him, if you stayed with him, the twins wouldn't have been born, or if they had they wouldn't be alive now!" Ranted Zoe, before noting her sisters crying increased, "He know about them, doesn't he?"

Persi could only give a shaky nod.

"Fuck." Said Poseidon, "We'll bring them over Tomorrow morning, they should be safe here."

Artemis nodded, before signalling Triton to get back in the car, saying goodbye to Persi while Poseidon followed suit and Zoe got into her own car, they drove off, Tyler put an arm around Persi, escorting her back up to 'The Big House' as they called it and going inside.

*/HA/*

When Persi woke up, she realised she wasn't in her room, but someone else's.

She heard a soft snore next to her and found Tyler on the other side of the bed, making her smirk, and push him off the side, making him give a very un-manly yelp and a dull thud.

Tyler got up from the floor and gave Persi a half-hearted glare.

"I was having a nice dream." Grumbled Tyler as he walked over to his dresser.

"Oh really, what about?" Asked Persi sitting up on the bed.

"You." Replied Tyler, when there were loud thumps coming from the door.

"WHAT?" Yelled Tyler at the door.

"Ty? Chiron wants to talk to you and Persi, and I know she's in there, he didn't sound very happy." Said Jason through the door.

Tyler grunted as he pulled on a new t-shirt and Headed out of the door, Persi following, and headed to Chiron's office.

When they arrived they saw Zack and Zoe sitting there, Zoe holding the Twins and Zack speaking in low tones with Chiron.

Zoe looked up and saw Persi enter the room.

Chiron looked up and said, "Ms. Jackson, Mr. Grace, as much as I like the fact you two are friends you both have your own rooms for a reason."

Persi and Tyler blushed.

"Mr. Smith and your sister, Persi, have made arrangements for your children to stay here until a slight matter is resolved." Said Chiron, Persi nodded and she took Selene and Tyler took Perseus, they both left the room and went down the corridor to the dining 'Pavilion'.

As soon as they entered it went silent before most of the girl's squealed and rushed over to Persi and began cooing at the twins, who both giggled.

**A/N: Since 86 people read chapter 4 and only two asked for Tyson's survival, that means that I am going to have Tyson killed off but I may have Persi and Tyler name one of their future kids after him. So sorry for killing Tyson (it was him or Triton really) but if you give me ten reviews on letting Tyson live I will.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Healing Andromeda**

Chapter Six: Loss

Persi sat next to Tyler in the Pavilion with Selene on her lap, while Perseus occupied Tyler's, both teen's trying to get the toddlers to eat the baby food on the spoons.

"Come on sweetheart, one bite? For mummy?" Said Persi trying to get Selene to take a bite of the food.

Selene turned her away from the food, Persi looked over at Tyler noting that he wasn't having much luck either.

"O.K Perseus, if you eat this I will take you swimming later, deal?" Said Tyler, looking at the one year old, who shook his head.

They kept trying to feed the small children for nearly an hour before giving up and taking them to the cots assembled by Leo and Jason in Persi's room.

After putting the two toddlers to sleep, Tyler and Persi went for a walk around the lake near the camps complex.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Tyler, once they had reached the lake.

"Alright, you know considering…" Trailed off Persi, Tyler nodded.

They both walked in an uneasy silence for the next hour before running into Leo and Calypso.

"Persi, your babies are adorable!" Squealed Calypso, running up to the other couple.

"The same can't be said about their father." Remarked Persi, drawing a laugh from Tyler.

"It's getting dark, perhaps we should head back to the camp." Said Leo, looking towards the purple sky above them.

The other three nodded in agreement and started to head up to Big House.

They arrived in the living area of the Big House, finding it fill with chatter and laughter.

Clarisse saw Persi and quickly ran over to her.

"Persi, you received a message when you were out, it was really strange because it was rather suggestive and a bit vague." Said Clarisse, jumping up and down slightly.

"What was it and who was it from?" Asked Persi, looking at the taller girl.

"It was from someone called L C and the message was 'I warned you, you stupid bitch.' And then he hung up." Said Clarisse.

Persi paled and nodded to Clarisse shakily, before heading over to a corner and sat in a chair, Tyler followed her and sat beside her.

"How did Luke get this place's number?" Persi asked quietly.

"I don't know." Replied Tyler, looking at her.

"Someone must have given it to him, that's the only explanation." Said Persi, head down in her hands.

"Persi, calm down take a deep breath in and a deep breath out." Said Tyler, calmly.

Persi breathed in and out deeply, in an effort to calm herself down, when Clarisse called over to her.

"Persi, you've got another call, it's from your sister." Yelled Clarisse, from across the room.

Persi slowly got up and walked over to the seated girl holding out the phone.

Persi took the phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

_"__P-Persi?"_ came Zoe's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah?" Replied Persi, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

_"__The doctor's called bout Tyson, h-he didn't make it." _Sobbed Zoe from the other end.

Persi went numb, the phone fell from her hand as she started trembling. Persi world went dark and the last thing she saw before she went unconscious was Tyler appearing at her side.

*/HA/*

Persi woke up in her bed, with a blonde haired blue eyed man sitting next to her bed.

Persi stared at him for nearly a minute before recognising who it was and the man clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Now we don't want anyone to walk in on our private moment, do we?" Said Luke, putting his face near hers.

Persi trembled.

"I told you not to tell anyone, I fucking warned you of what the price would be if you told anyone!" Snarled Luke.

Luke started to roam his free hand over the panicking girl, groping whatever he could touch, before releasing her mouth and back handing her, sending her off the bed.

"P-please stop" Sobbed Persi as she tried to get away from Luke, but Luke simply picked her up and dumped her on the bed, removing the clothing on her lower half.

"I can't let you rat on me and get away without punishment." Said Luke, pinning Persi beneath him and unbuckling his belt and pushing his trousers down.

Luke was about to start when someone knocked on the door.

"Persi, its Triton, Dad said to bring you home so you can attend Tyson's funeral." Said Triton on the other side of the door.

Persi was silent before she started screaming.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Yelled Luke, just as the door burst open and fell to the ground, admitting Mr Brunner, Zack, Tyler and Triton.

Zack was the first to react, he grabbed Persi's blue hair brush and threw it at Luke's head.

Tyler grabbed Persi and pulled her into his arms, while to give her some modesty since she was naked from the waist down.

Triton made a bee-line for Luke and threw a lamp at him before punching Luke multiple times in the face.

Mr. Brunner had a mobile phone and was speaking into it, "Yes, he is currently detained at the moment, you'll send officers as soon as you can right, thank you." Said Chiron.

Tyler held Persi as she cried, drawing the attention to Clarisse and Selena, who were investigating the noise.

Within the hour Luke was on his way to the police station and Persi on the roof.

Persi stood near the edge, the soft breeze in the night's air.

"What are you doing?" Came Tyler's voice from behind her.

Persi didn't answer, Tyler quietly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the edge.

Persi immediately started to struggle and get back to the edge.

"Persi, calm down, Luke's not here anymore." Said Tyler, as Persi started crying.

"He was too close to them, he nearly got them." Cried Persi, as her struggling ceased.

Tyler held as she cried into his shirt, before she started sniffling and calmed down.

Both were silent for a minute before Tyler started kissing Persi's neck, causing her to let out a lewd moan.

And it was in that moment that Apollo walked onto the roof.

"Persi, Tyler! What the hell are you two doing here?" Exclaimed Persi's Uncle, causing the two teens to jump apart, before he noticed a mark on Persi's neck.

"Right, I'm going to have to put you two in the cooler for the night." Said Apollo, guiding them to a room.

The Cooler was an area where residents would go if they broke the rules or didn't have a room.

Apollo opened the door and ushered Persi and Tyler inside.

"I'll see you both in the morning, oh and Persi?" Said Apollo, "I'll be informing your mother about this."

Apollo closed the door leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Healing Andromeda**

Chapter 7: The Cooler

Persi sat with her back to Tyler, still giving him the silent treatment after he caused them to get caught.

"I don't see why you're sulking, you're the one that made the sound." Said Tyler, still pissed that Apollo had locked them is 'The Cooler'.

"Well, if you hadn't started to nuzzle there, I wouldn't have done it, would I?" Snapped Persi, still not looking at him.

"Why are you complaining? Most of the time you would have taken it in your stride and gotten me back later on." Said Tyler looking at his girlfriend/best friend.

"Because I didn't want to get caught." Snapped Persi.

"So you're blaming me for getting us caught, where's the action in your life, what is your life anyway?" Said Tyler

"My life is with my children." Said Persi, "And Luke got into the camp, they weren't safe, the last time I think they were safe was when I gave you my file." Said Persi, her voice heavy.

"What the police hasn't done anything to help protect them?" Asked Tyler in disbelief.

"No they haven't, not since Zoe called and told me about Tyson's accident, they just said they'll look into it and hung up, my babies are all I have and I can't lose them." Said Persi upset.

"Why aren't they in social care or with a babysitter?" Asked Tyler, immediately regretting his question.

"They're not with their father because Luke, who I thought actually loved me, raped me and then cast me aside when he was finished with me. The children aren't with a carer because I don't want to lose them and Luke would find a way to do that." Said Persi looking down.

"I can't talk to anyone about what I'm feeling because they wouldn't understand." Said Persi heavily.

"Tell me." Said Tyler.

"I can't because they're about you, whenever I'm around you I get nervous and feel like I'm flying and I get butterflies in my stomach and I've never felt this before, not once, and I don't know what to do." Said Persi, her voice rising in pitch as she spoke.

Tyler didn't say anything as he walked over to her and hugged her from behind, noticing that she stiffened before melting into the hug.

Persi turned round and looked at Tyler before Tyler lowered his head and kissed her, Persi immediately stiffened, shocked at his forwardness, before kissing him back, her hands went into his hair, her finger tangling in his dark locks.

***/LEMON/***

After a minute they broke apart looking into each-other's eyes before they started kissing again, Persi pulled at the hem if Tyler's t-shirt breaking apart to pull the offending item of clothing over his head, Tyler reacted by pulling Persi's t-shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra that held her C-cup breasts.

"See something you like, Mr. Grace?" Whispered Persi before kissing him, Tyler ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and Tyler pushed his tongue inside her lips, causing her to moan, making him hard.

While this was happening Persi was fumbling with the button on Tyler's jeans trying to get it undone, Tyler reached round behind Persi and unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts, Tyler brought one hand to her left breast and started kneading it, causing Persi to moan louder, his other hand quickly disposed of her jeans leaving her in her knickers, Tyler ran his finger along the elastic of the piece of clothing, noting that she was very wet, Tyler dipped his fingers under the cotton material pushing his fore finger in slightly before drawing it back out again, invoking another moan from the beautiful girl kissing him.

Tyler stooped his head down to her left breast and gave her nipple a slight nip, causing her to gasp, his left hand went to her right breast and pinched and fondled her breast, Persi began to moan slightly louder.

Persi finally managed to undo the button on Tyler's jeans making them drop to the floor, leaving him in his boxers, Tyler picked Persi up by the thighs and carried her over to a table before setting her down. Tyler looked at her before hooking a finger around the elastic of her underwear and pulling them down to her ankles, leaving her nude to his gaze, he slowly lowered his head to between her thighs and gave her entrance a soft lick.

Persi bucked her hips moaning.

"Tyler" Whined Persi hips bucking involuntarily, Tyler continued to lick her entrance until he heard, an "I'm close." From Persi.

Tyler raised his head from her entrance and kissed her allowing her to taste herself, Persi pulled Tyler's boxers down releasing his manhood, Persi look at Tyler's member, it was nine and half inches long and one and half wide, she gently wrapped her hand around it slowly stroking it, causing Tyler to gasp at the sensation, before Persi took his member in her mouth, sucking gently and bobbing her head causing Tyler to moan until Persi pulled away from his crotch and moving onto his lap before raising her hips and looking Tyler in the eye, Tyler's hands went to her waist gripping her, before she impaled herself on his dick.

Persi gasped at the sudden intrusion before raining herself up and impaling herself again, Tyler then flipped her onto her back and started to thrust into her, causing her to moan his name.

"OH, ahh, faster, harder, T-Tyler, ahh." Moaned Persi her hips bucking with Tyler's thrusts, "I'm gonna cum, ahh." Moaned Persi causing Tyler to start thrusting into her faster making Persi start screaming in pleasure.

"TYLER!" Screamed Persi and her orgasm rolled through her in waves and clenching around Tyler's dick, pushing him over the edge, and with one last grunt and thrust Tyler came inside her.

Both teens looked into each other's eyes before falling asleep.

***/END LEMON/***

*/HA/*

Persi and Tyler were woken to knocking on the door of the Cooler.

"I know what you two did last night and I am going to say this now, Grace if you break her heart, I will tear your nuts off and make you eat them." Came Zoe's voice from the other side of the door.

Tyler got up, pulling out of Persi in the process, and got dressed, Persi following suit and left the Cooler and following Zoe down the hall, where Chiron sat holding three sets of discharge papers.

"Getting rid of us are you Chiron?" Joked Tyler from Persi's side.

"Actually, Mr. Grace, you, our brother and Ms. Jackson are being discharged, you'll go and lived with your father and step mother." Said Mr. Brunner, handing them their papers, before wheeling away.

Tyler and Persi were shocked, they were going home.

_**A/N yes I know I am terrible at love scenes but they are getting out! Next chapter Persi goes home and her family mourn Tyson and plan his funeral.**_


End file.
